


Warmth

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Jin/Ryuuji, AU] The incident happens differently, leaving Jin as Yellow Buster and Kei as Red Buster to Ryuuji's Blue. Although Jin being imperiled seems to be a universal constant.  Ryuuji is 18, Jin is 30, so yes, May-December romance. [warnings for hypothermia, some violence]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Title: Warmth  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Hypothermia  
Notes: For hc_bingo, prompt is 'hyptermia.' AU where Jin is Yellow Buster, Kei is Red Buster, and Ryuuji is still Blue Buster. Ryuuji is 18 in this story, Jin is 30 (hello, May-December UST). 

 

"Are you absolutely sure that you can handle this Metaroid alone?" Kurorin glared at Jin from over his desk.

"It's one guy, in a snowfield. He's not even near a tower-- Messiah probably gave him the wrong directions." Jin got his weapons ready. "I bounce in, kick him a few times, then hop my way back to my burrow." He smiled at Kurorin, but Kurorin didn't smile back.

"I'd feel better if Kei was with you. Or Ryuuji, this is practically his element."

"Kei's got a parent-teacher conference, and Ryuuji's at his freshman orientation." Damn if he was gonna let either one of them miss their appointments. "Face it, Kurorin, your best bet is the guy with no life."

"Fine," Kurorin sighed. "Usada, get ready if we need RH-03. Jin, be careful."

"Always am." Jin blew him a kiss, and went off to kick butt.

\--

Well, someone's butt was getting kicked. Too bad it was Jin's.

He'd been holding his own, but then the Metaroid fired some beam at him-- not only did it knock the wind out of him, but he heard a telltale growl in his stomach. Jin removed his helmet so he could get to his snacks-- but the Metaroid kicked him in the gut, hard enough to not only send him flying, and make his morph fail. Which meant Jin was alone in the snow, wounded and too weak to move.

... And the Metaroid was shifting, changing, becoming human shaped. Not just that-- he was familiar. If he got closer, Jin could probably place him.

He fired again.

Jin's world went dark.

\--

_...pai... Sempai..._

"We'll build stuff in a minute, lemme wake up," he managed, barely. It wasn't Ryuuji, though. It was some guy in blue... oh. Blue Buster. Ryuuji. Duh.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Dunno... passed out." He was so cold he felt numb all over, but his body apparently still had enough energy to shiver. Weird. "Ryuu-chan, hate to ask, but do you have any snacks?" Just one choco. Then he'd be all better.

"I'm almost positive you're suffering from hypothermia," Ryuuji said, instead scooping him up without even a promise of chocolate later. Humph. Scrooge. "We need to get you someplace warm, now."

"No, no... I just need..." What did he need again?

The world went dark again.

\--

Jin woke up still shivering, but a bit more aware-- Ryuuji must've slipped him something sweet while he was out. And they were in a house. Judging from the dust and the kicked in door, Ryuuji had 'borrowed' someone's empty winter cottage. "R-Ryuuji--" He couldn't move, couldn't even really talk, but he realized just how much danger he was in, that he was going to die if someone didn't help. "Ryuuji, where--"

"Right here." Suddenly, there he was, with blankets and sheets and towels. "And I need to remove your clothes, if that's all right."

"Yeah." There really wasn't much choice, since the snow had soaked his uniform, but it was sweet of Ryuuji to ask. He tried to shiver as little as possible as Ryuuji stripped him, dried off his body and hair, and then wrapped him up in dry linen-- but it wasn't warm. Nothing was warm. He was so damn cold... He looked at the fireplace hopefully.

"There's no firewood, sempai, and even if there was, I would almost definitely overheat," Ryuuji apologized. 

"I-I know," he said through chattering teeth. "But I'm kinda outta luck if I don't warm up."

"I know." And with that, Ryuuji began to strip."

"What are you..."

"Even with their speed, Kei and Nick have to navigate the snow. I've given you every blanket, there are no heaters here, and there's no means for a fire." His shirt was off, and now so were his pants. "I'll have to keep you warm somehow."

"No-- your condition--" Damn it, he wasn't going to do this. Not to his kouhai. "Joking about the fire-- 'm okay, really--"

Ryuuji slid in next to him. They were both naked, and lying together, and he was warm enough that the worst of it began to subside. 

"I can manage. And right now, your body is quite cool, even by my standards." He gently poked the tip of Jin's nose, one of the few parts of him that wasn't covered by every blanket in the house. "But please, if you can. Let me know if you think I need to cool down, because sometimes when I get in that state I **don't want** to, and--"

"Okay." He could do that for Ryuuji. It was the least he could do, really. Of course, this meant that he needed to stay awake, so it was time to start up a conversation. "Ryuuji, I'm sorry that you missed your orientation."

"Pfft, I'm not."

Was this really his Ryuuji? "But you seemed so excited."

"I was, until I realized I was in the middle of a glorified pep rally that left me with no information concerning which classes I should register for." Ryuuji huffed. "I suppose I should take a language and a math class, along with maybe a couple of sciences."

"Go with one science. Trust me, college is way different that high school. I nearly died from stress when I took eighteen hours my first semester."

"I never imagined that you would struggle academically."

"Then you've never seen me in Music Appreciation." He still had nightmares about that class. "Let yourself get used to the new workload before you get ambitious, Ryuu-chan."

"I will." Then he smiled. "Maybe I should have just talked with you instead of paying the orientation fee."

"Well, then we'd both have hypothermia." Although now that he was thinking about the fight again-- what he could remember, at least-- something was nagging him. There'd been something new about the Metaroid, but he couldn't quite...

Oh.

Oh, shit.

"Ryuuji." He wished he could sit up and grab his brace, but all he could really do was nudge his kouhai. "This Metaroid was something else. He turned into a guy. I don't remember much about the fight, but I know that happened."

Ryuuji's face darkened. "But the only people in hyperspace are the Sakuradas."

"I know. I also know they'd never work for Messiah." Unless he did something to them. Or built an Avatar based off of them. "But something's going on, and I'm gonna find out."

"We all will." And it was so hard not to just melt into Ryuuji and pass out when he sighed like that, but Jin had made a promise. "I know how close you and the Sakuradas were."

"There were everyone's Mama and Papa at EMC." Especially to a certain punk grad student. "I wish you'd gotten to know them better." He also wished that Rika and little Hiromu still had their parents. 

"One day. When we rescue them."

"Yeah. One day." They were both quiet after that, but Jin found lots of things to keep him awake regardless. He listened to Ryuuji's breathing, noticed how Ryuuji's body felt against his. He was still skinny, yeah, but he was way more muscular than Jin had been when he was eighteen. He supposed having to train all the time would do that.

He wished that he could give Ryuuji a normal life. Yes, Ryuuji had chosen to be Blue Buster, over Kei and Jin's objections. But there was that tiny part of him that just wanted to protect Ryuuji, no matter what. Even after Ryuuji had literally dug his frozen body out of the snow and was currently nursing him back to health.

No point in getting too sad about it, though. He focused simply on Ryuuji's breathing, until he noticed it was more of faint growl now, and he was pretty sure that he could hear steam hissing.

"Ryuuji. You need to cool down." He hoped that was enough, because while he wasn't feeling dead anymore, he was in no shape to deal with an overheated Ryuuji.

"Right," Ryuuji growled as he crawled out of their makeshift nest. Good. **Good**. "Stay there," he managed before stomping outside.

"He says that like I can move." Speaking of movement, guessing from the thud outside Ryuuji was cooling off by falling into a snow bank. He waited for Ryuuji to come back.

And waited.

And waited.

And now he was terrified that the Metaroid had come back, and was gonna kill Ryuuji before he could do anything. "Ryuuji!" Jin shouted as loud as he could. "Ryuuji, where are you--"

He yelped as Ryuuji broke down the door, again. "Sempai, Kei and the Buddyroids are here!"

Usada was screaming at Jin for not paying attention in combat even as Banana hoisted him up. "My hero," he said to a face-spinning Banana before weakly grabbing Usada's ear. "Admit it, you missed me."

"We all missed you," Kei said with a smile. "But no more going off on your own. That goes for you too, Ryuuji-kun." She smacked Ryuuji's shoulder lightly. "We're a team, okay?"

Jin smiled. Things weren't perfect, there was still the Metaroid to consider, but for right now? He was safe, and with his family. "Okay."


End file.
